When You're Gone
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: “Hotaru?” The chestnut haired girl’s voice quivered, Hotaru had never acted like this before. “Mikan.” The voice was muffled by her broken sobs. “Mikan, Mikan I’m so sorry.” She whispered before breaking down again." He was gone. Gone. "I miss you..."


When You're Gone

Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I don't wish I did because the story line would have come out all crappy XD**

The beautiful girl was cleaning dishes inside the colorful house, happily humming a merry tune as she scrubbed the plate she was holding clean. She glanced at one of the many pictures on the mantle near their dining table; it was of her and her husband lovingly looking into each other's eyes—the perfect picture of true love. She went back to her work, her eyes shining as she went through all her happy memories.

The doorbell rang. Not bothering to put the plate down, she strode over to the door, successfully unlocking it and turning the handle with one hand. "Yes?" she asked before recognizing the purple-eyed girl standing in front of her, the tear-streaked face and red eyes disturbing the girl. "Hotaru? What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Ruka? Tell me." Concern leaked into her voice as her eyebrows furrowed, she watched as her best friends broke down, startled as Hotaru suddenly wrapped her hands around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Hotaru?" The chestnut haired girl's voice quivered, Hotaru had never acted like this before. "Mikan." The voice was muffled by her broken sobs. "Mikan, Mikan I'm so sorry." She whispered before breaking down again.

The plate dropped to the floor, shattering into small shards, just like the heart of the beautiful, hazel eyed girl whose worst nightmare had finally come to life.

** Ok, for this to properly trigger emotions, listen to Avril Lavigne's 'When You're Gone' at the same time you read. Thanks! ^_^ **

**IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou**

She was exhausted. The mass and funeral had gone by in a rush and tomorrow was the burial day. Robotically turning the handle, she stepped inside the dark house, the house that once emanated with the happiness of senseless love. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway as she made her way to the living room, flipping on the light switch and numbly flopping onto the couch, her black dress wrinkling in the process. She sighed, resting her head in her hands as a few tears ran down her once rosy cheeks.

She looked up at the shelf on top of the fireplace. Standing up slowly, she walked over to the white shelf, feeling each picture as she recounted the memories. Then she got to her favorite picture, the last picture she looked at before everything fell apart. She traced the outline of his face, staring at her love.

And then it hit her.

He was gone. Natsume was gone forever and he was never coming back. "NATSUME!" she yelled as she clutched her empty chest, running to the bedroom she once shared with him. "NATSUME!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried, glancing at their wedding picture on the bedside table. She picked it up and held it to her chest. "Natsume…"

She ran to the closet and yanked the doors open, the tears blurring her vision as she grabbed his favorite jacket, inhaling the familiar scent of mint. "NATSUME! YOU SAID WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER! TOGETHER! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" then she saw him; her angel was there, just an arm's length away. She reached out to him; she yearned to touch the soft raven locks adorning his head, to stare into those crimson pools that shined of love for her and only her. "Natsume, I love you. Please, please, don't leave me." The vision smiled, walking out the bedroom door. "Natsume!! Wait! Don't leave! Please! Wait for me!!!" Mikan stumbled and followed him, holding her hand out in vain to catch hold of his shirt. Then she tripped. As she fell to the floor, she painfully lifted her tear streaked face to see the figure turn around and wave goodbye. "Natsume, I'd do anything, anything to have you back. We were in this together. You said so. You promised me." Her throat constricted painfully. "You said you'd always be here for me. Natsume, don't go. Don't leave me here. Please. I beg you. I love you, Natsume. I love you so much. Please, **come back**."

She cried harder, curling herself into a pitiful ball, her hair fanned out in different directions, and her empty eyes closed as she clutched the jacket closer to her. No longer would there be anyone to kiss her good morning the way he did, no longer would she hear the gruff voice that would say 'I love you' to her to her everyday, no longer will she watch as his crimson eyes look at her in the pure, loving way he could. No longer would anyone come home that night.

Natsume walked out of the front door after giving his usual kiss to his loving wife. "See you later." she waved, before going off for his work. But she was wrong. There was no later.

"I miss you."


End file.
